Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/@comment-24971498-20150114221505
If the spoilers turn out to be true on the fact that Tatsuya is not Miyukis brother, DAYYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM. What a bombshell. In my opinion though, I think this was a brilliant move by the auther as it opens up innumerable paths for the story to take. One conversation I do want to pull up though is this one: At the same time, although in minor scale, there was an even more serous meeting than the thesis Competition in the Yotsuba's main household. "As all of you know, the matter of Shiba Tatsuya and his loyalty test being successfully accomplished with the results the client asked for. He has shown loyalty and being a valuable resource for the Yotsubas." Maya said that slowly, while looking at a row of upset faces. "This mission was a test for Tatsuya-san. It should be in the line with Hayama-san's report. ¿Have you take a look at it?" "It's not like we could reject this, ¿right?" Said the Shiiba's family head, who kept quiet all this time. "That's right, he has shown a valuable ability." Agreed the Mashiba's family head. "This time he passed the test." State the Shibata's family head without hiding his discontent. "We should thrown away our strange prejudice." Proposed the Mugura's family head. "I agree. ¿Don't you think we were expecting just too much from the very beginning? It should be necessary to reconsider thinks step by step and be objective." Nodded the Tsukuba's family head. "I think it's too early to make a last judgment. It's also objectively true that it had been shown that Shiba Tatsuya has the ability." The Shizuka's family head made a prudent suggestion. Everyone had their gaze on Kuroba's family head, Kuroba Mitsugu, who kept quiet al this time. "¿What does Kuroba family think?" Asked for a comment, the Shibata's family head. "I failed this mission. thus, I don't think I'm in the position of make any opinion about this." A heavy atmosphere filled the interior. At that moment, a calmed voice finished the discussion. "Then the seven families will meet again in the New Year's reunion and will make a decision." This way was set the next meeting next year where they will make a final decision. The family's branches' heads who were reunited in that place couldn't take opposition to the word given by the Yotsuba's clan head. Some quotes that are particularly interesting are "That's right, he has shown a valuable ability.", We should thrown away our strange prejudice." and again, "I think it's too early to make a last judgment. It's also objectively true that it had been shown that Shiba Tatsuya has the ability." What is this said ability? It is not his decompisition abilty as all the heads know about it so what else does he have, because by the looks of it, Tatsuya himself does not know he has this "Ability". Another point of interest is when one of the heads states we should throw away or predjudice. Does that mean they are considering treating Tatsuya as a Yotsuba now and not an outcast? Other than that though, holy shite. I can barely contain my excitement. Still godammit auther why you do this. I wasn't too fussed about volume 16 coming out in 3-5 months before hearing about volume 15 but now that I have heard all this stuff, I want volume 16 now ;_;